


Donna ni hanaretetatte soba ni iru kara

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Acceptance, Flashbacks, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rejection, Self-Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Catorce años.Habían pasado catorce años desde hace cuando lo había conocido. Pensando en ese tiempo de mi vida, tenía gana de sonreír. Antes de recordarme que no tenía nada para ser alegre.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	Donna ni hanaretetatte soba ni iru kara

**Donna ni hanaretetatte soba ni iru kara **

**(No importa cuánto estamos lejos, siempre estaré contigo)**

Catorce años.

Habían pasado catorce años desde hace cuando lo había conocido. Pensando en ese tiempo de mi vida, tenía gana de sonreír. Antes de recordarme que no tenía nada para ser alegre.

_“¡Takizawa-kun, por favor!” _

_“¿Se puede saber qué te atrae de él? Y si te interesa tanto, preséntate solo.” _

_“Yo... yo no... ¡por favor!” _

_Takizawa lo había mirado con impaciencia y curiosidad. _

_Ese chico de apariencia dócil, sabía ser terco cuando lo quería. _

_“Vale, vale. Si te importa tanto, pues voy a presentártelo.” se había rendido, enojado. _

Años después, me encontraba pensando que tal vez habría sido mejor que Tackey no me hubiera complacido.

Seguro que habría sido en contacto con él tarde o temprano, lo habría conocido, habría seguido admirándolo, desde lejos.

Y tal vez nunca me habría enamorado de él.

Tal vez me habría evitado las noches insomnes, me habría evitado toda esa amargura, me habría evitado años de esperanzas decepcionadas.

Tal vez ni siquiera nos habríamos vuelto en los extranjeros que erábamos ahora.

Y todo por mi culpa, porque nunca fue capaz de mentir.

Tenía gana de gritar cada vez que lo encontraba, gana de decirle que lo quería, que siempre lo había querido. Y no tuvo éxito de soportarlo, especialmente después del debut, cuando él se fue tan malditamente _cerca. _

_“¿Sakurai-kun?” le dijo el menor. Tenía los ojos bajos, pero Sakurai pudo entrever el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada atormentada. _

_Inclinó la cabeza de un lado, sorprendido. _

_“¿Qué pasó, MatsuJun?” preguntó, curioso. _

_Matsumoto había preparado el discurso en su mente. Había tenido ocho años para elegir con cuidado las palabras, para que Sho pudiera entender su punto de vista, que pudiera entender cómo se sintiera y lo que sentía por él. _

_Ocho años, mandados al infierno en un segundo, ese segundo de más cuando Jun había dejado salir ese sentimiento que se había negado durante demasiado tiempo. _

_“Sho-kun... te quiero.” dijo, cerrando pronto los ojos por miedo que el mayor se escapara, que se metiera a gritar, que lo espantara, que le dijera que no quería verlo más. _

_Cuando la espera fue insatisfecha, osó echar un vistazo al mayor, para ver frente a sí la que parecía ser una estatua de sal. _

_Estaba inmóvil. _

_Miraba a Jun como si no supiera quién tuviera frente a sí, como si sus ojos le fueran a través para posarse en la pared detrás de él. _

_Como si no tuviera éxito de verlo de verdad. _

Nunca habíamos vuelto a hablar de eso.

Sho había mascullado un ‘lo siento’ sin sentimiento y había salido del cuarto, echándome una mirada que me había parecido asombrada.

Y ese mismo ‘lo siento’ eran las últimas palabras que le había oído dirigirme, por mucho tiempo.

Días, semanas, meses... hasta que ignorarnos no se había transformado en una amarga rutina.

Durante los programas, los conciertos, las entrevistas, en cada ocasión cuando estábamos obligados a ser tan cerca, la tensión estaba obvia.

Los demás habían fingido de no verlo por un poco de tiempo, pero al final ni siquiera ellos habían tenido éxito de soportar esa situación ridícula.

_“Vamos, ¿podemos saber qué pasa?” preguntó Aiba. _

_Se estaba preparando para el rodaje del G no Arashi; Sakurai y Matsumoto, en las esquinas opuestas del cuarto, se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia Masaki. El menor sonrojó y se giró de vuelta, tratando de ignorarlo. _

_Sakurai, por su parte, sonrió de alguna manera. _

_“No pasa nada, Aiba. ¿Por qué piensas que haya algo mal?”_

_Aiba le echó un vistazo frustrado, mientras Nino, sentado en el diván, hizo un sonido sarcástico. _

_“Nada. Pensábamos qué hubiera algo raro en el hecho que Jun y tú no os habláis, pero aparentemente nos equivocamos.” dijo Ninomiya, irónico. _

_Ninguno le respondió, y el discurso murió allí. _

Recordaba que ese día sentía los ojos de Ohno fijos en mí.

No había dicho nada, así como me esperaba de él, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera notado nada.

Unas noches después me había pedido si tuviera gana de salir con él para tomar algo, e ingenuamente había aceptado. Había sido entonces que me había sacado todo, que me había hecho contar lo que había pasado, que me había dejado descargar.

No que hubiera hecho nada para solicitarme, de todas formas.

Sólo se había quedado sentado frente a mí, bebiendo de su vaso, sin quitar los ojos de mí. Hasta que no había cedido.

Había sido liberador, de alguna manera. Aunque cuando la embriaguez por el demasiado sake bebido esa noche se había ido, no me arrepentía.

Estaba feliz de tener a alguien con quien hablar, feliz de no tener que quedarme en mi mutismo.

Había dicho poco, pero no me hacían realmente falta palabras, sólo ser escuchado. No quería oírlo decir que todo iba a estar bien, porque sabía qué no estaba así. Mi amor por Sho no iba a desaparecer, así como no iba a desaparecer ese atroz incómodo entre nosotros.

Sin embargo, llegado en algún punto, había decidido que podría haber hecho algo para mejorarlo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez cuando le había hablado de verdad, y no por circunstancia.

Años.

Sólo pensarlo hacía reaparecer ese peso en el pecho, lo que sabía qué nunca iba a dejarme enteramente.

_“¿Sho-kun?” lo llamó el menor. _

_Sho estaba sentado en el diván leyendo un guión, esperando que comenzara el rodaje. Levantó los ojos, despacio. Miró alrededor, como si en realidad Matsumoto no se estuviera dirigiendo a él. _

_“Dime.” dijo luego, cuidado. Jun se sentó al otro lado del diván, lejos como lo exigía la situación. _

_“No hablamos desde hace tres años.” dijo, y esas palabras estaban bastante explicativas a solas. Sho suspiró, desviando la mirada. _

_“Lo sé. Yo... lo siento.” se mordió un labio, no sabiendo cómo seguir. “Cuando me dijiste... no sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo restante vino por sí mismo. No quería hacerte sentir incómodo ni quería sentirme incómodo yo. Sé qué probablemente me equivoqué, pero al final tal vez es la solución mejor para… bien, para evitar que sufras.” dijo la última frase en un susurro, y Jun sintió su corazón hacerse un poco más pequeño. _

_Quería enfadarse, romper algo, golpearlo. _

_Porque no había manera como pudiera evitar de sufrir. _

_Pero, al final, sabía qué no era culpa de Sho. _

_Le sonrió, pues, una sonrisa falsa más de la que le dirigía solitamente. _

_“No te preocupes, lo sé. Ha sido una solución hasta ahora, pero... de verdad, pasó muchísimo tiempo, creo que ya no tenemos razón de no hablar. Creamos dificultades para los demás, nos estorba en el trabajo y... bien...” no tuvo el coraje de seguir, pues Sho aprovechó la ocasión. _

_“A mí también me falta hablarte.” declaró, sonriéndole. Una sonrisa sincera, que se apagó pronto. “Pero no quiero que para ti hablarme sea... un peso. No quiero que sientas que debe hacerlo, ni que lo hagas por el trabajo. Si te hace estar mal yo...” _

_Jun lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano. _

_“No te preocupes. Pasó tiempo, al final. Yo... ya no siento nada por ti.” _

Había dicho muchas falsedades en mi vida.

Había dicho que todo estaba bien, y no era verdad.

Había dicho de ser feliz, y no era verdad.

Había dicho que me gustaba mi vida así como estaba, pero no era verdad.

Había dicho a Sho que ya no lo quería... y no estaba ni cerca de ser verdad.

Sin embargo, en el momento cuando se lo dije, me había sentido extraño: sentía el peso de la mentira, pero de alguna manera también sentí alivio.

En parte había remediado al error de años atrás, cuando me había inocentemente declarado a él.

El arrepentimiento que sentía improvisamente había disminuido.

Todavía estaba allí, vivo y pulsador, pero sabía qué no podía hacer nada para borrarlo.

Había preferido salvar lo que quedaba de mi relación con él, más que tenerlo cerca sabiendo que ni siquiera podía hablar con él sin ser obligado a ver la culpa en el profundo de sus ojos.

Había decidido que no estaba correcto que Sho llevara el peso de ese amor que nunca iba a ser correspondido.

~

“¡Ohayou gozaimasu!” dijo Sho, entrando en el camerino.

Le sonreí, devolviendo el saludo.

Todo había vuelto como estaba antes.

Reíamos y bromábamos juntos, de vez en cuando contábamos unas anécdotas de cuando todavía erábamos juniors, divirtiéndonos a recordar esos momentos. Salíamos para cenar o beber algo, a solas o con los otros. Sin ya sentir la opresión de esos silencios que caían entre nosotros, inevitables.

Estaba como si esos años hubieran sido improvisamente borrados por mi mentira, y al final estaba bien así.

Lo único que no había cambiado, eran las miradas de Ohno.

_“Pues... ¿le dijo que no lo quieres?” preguntó el Riida, en aire serio. _

_Jun suspiró antes de contestar. Un suspiró que dejó entender al mayor lo que había pasado. _

_“Es mejor así, Ohno-kun. Hace menos problemas para él y para vosotros.” _

_“¿Y para ti?” _

_Matsumoto se mordió un labio, hesitando. _

_“No importa.” _

_Quienquiera se habría rebelado a su afirmación, pero Ohno conocía bien a Jun, y respetaba sus decisiones bastante de no contestar. _

_“Todavía lo quieres, ¿verdad?” _

_Jun rio. Sólo un momento. Amargo. _

_“Siempre voy a quererlo.” _

Nunca iba a tener ruta de escape de ese amor.

No más.

Iba a seguir queriendo a Sakurai Sho.

Iba a estar cerca de él. Siempre. Aunque sabiendo de ser demasiado, malditamente lejos; pero iba a conformarme con eso.

En silencio.


End file.
